culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Marcel Jacob
Marcel Karl Jacob (January 30, 1964 – July 21, 2009) was a Swedish musician, best known as the bassist in the hard rock bands Talisman and Yngwie Malmsteen. For a brief period Marcel also played together with the band Europe. Contents 1 Biography 2 Death 3 Discography 3.1 Europe 3.2 Yngwie Malmsteen 3.3 John Norum 3.4 Talisman 3.5 Human Clay 3.6 Humanimal 3.7 Last Autumn's Dream 3.8 Various artists 3.9 As producer 4 External links Biography In 1978, Jacob formed the band Rising Force together with guitarist Yngwie Malmsteen. Three years later Jacob joined the band Force, which later changed its name to Europe, replacing John Levén, who took Jacob's place in Rising Force. During his time in Force, Jacob wrote the song "Black Journey Through My Soul" together with vocalist Joey Tempest. The song was eventually included on Europe's second album Wings of Tomorrow, retitled "Scream of Anger". After spending three months in Force, Jacob traded places with John Levén again, who apparently had issues with Malmsteen. In 1985 Jacob returned to Malmsteen's band to play on the album Marching Out and parts of the following US tour. In 1987 Jacob played on the album Total Control, the first solo album released by Europe guitarist John Norum. Jacob also re-used demo tracks from his pre-Yngwie band Power for several of the songs included on that album. Two years later he formed the band Talisman together with vocalist Jeff Scott Soto. Throughout the years Talisman was Jacob's major effort and the band released several studio and live albums until 2007. In 1992 Jacob played on a song with Lion's Share, "Nothing's Free", which was included on a Belgian compilation and in 1993 he was guest musician on Thomas Vikström's solo album If I Could Fly. Thomas and Marcel had played together with guitar player Tommy Denander and drummer Jake Samuel (The Poodles) in the cover band Horny Strings. Later Thomas Vikström (Therion) took the lead singer role. The same year Jacob was guest musician on the album Something Wicked Comes by Billionaires Boys Club. In 1994 he played on The Johansson Brothers' self-titled album. Another band Jacob formed was Human Clay, together with Jeff Scott Soto. They recorded two albums. In 1996, Jacob played on Inspiration, a cover album recorded by Yngwie J. Malmsteen. In the early 2000s Jacob studied psychology at Stockholm University for a few years. In 2005 Jacob was one of three new players to participate in the Swedish/German hard rock band Last Autumn's Dream for its second studio album, along with drummer Jamie Borger and keyboarder Thomas Lassar. They were hired to replace John Levén, Ian Haugland and Mic Michaeli, who played on the debut album. Who could not make it this time due to take part in the Europe reunion. Marcel also recorded Last Autumn's Dream five further studio albums, the latest being Dreamcatcher, which was released on January 26, 2009. Jacob made his last appearance on record with the Swedish studio band Impulsia, on the album Expressions which was released on September 24, 2009 via Impulsia Music and under Riverside Records. Death Marcel Jacob was found dead from suicide in his home in Kristineberg, Stockholm on July 21, 2009. He was 45 years old. Talisman vocalist Jeff Scott Soto issued the following statement: "It is with deep regret and remorse I, along with fellow members of TALISMAN, am announcing our brother, longtime colleague and overall greatest musician we've ever played with, Marcel Jacob, is no longer with us as of today, Tuesday July 21, 2009. Marcel took his own life after many years of personal and health issues he was battling."12 Discography Europe Wings of Tomorrow (1984) (Member & Songwriter) Yngwie Malmsteen Marching Out (1985) (Member) Studio / Live '85 EP (1985) (Member) Live '85 (1985) (Member), Video The Yngwie Malmsteen Collection (1991), Compilation Inspiration (1996) Birth of the Sun/The Genesis (2002), Recorded 1980 (Member) Now Your Ships Are Burned The Polydor Years 1984-1990 (2015), Compilation John Norum Total Control (1987) (Member and songwriter) Live in Stockholm EP (1988) (Member and songwriter) Talisman Talisman (1990) Genesis (1993) Humanimal (1994) Humanimal Part II (1994) Five out of Five (1994) Life (1995) BESTerious (compilation) (1996) Best of... (compilation, different from above) (1996) Truth (1998) Live at Sweden Rock Festival (2001) Cats and Dogs (2003) Five Men Live (2005) 7 (2006) Talisman (Deluxe Edition) (2012) Genesis (Deluxe Edition) (2012) Live in Japan – Deluxe Edition (2012) Humanimal – Deluxe Edition (2012) Human Clay Human Clay (1996) u4ia (1997) Closing The Book (compilation, remaster) (2005, 2012) Humanimal Humanimal (2002) Find My Way Home E.P. (2002) Last Autumn's Dream II (2005) Winter in Paradise (2006) Saturn Skyline (2007) Impressions: The Very Best of LAD (Japanese market) (2007) Hunting Shadows (2007) Live in Germany 2007 (2008) Impressions: The Very Best of LAD (German market) (2008) Dreamcatcher (2009) A Touch of Heaven (2010) Various artists Eyes – Eyes (1990) Bai Bang – Cop to Con (1991) Lion Share – Nothing's Free (1991) Thomas Vikstrom – If I Could Fly (1993) Billionaires Boys Club – Something Wicked Comes (1993) The Johansson Brothers – The Johansson Brothers (1994) Misery Loves Co. – Misery Loves Co. (1995) Meldrum – Loaded Mental Cannon (2001) Richard Andersson Space Odyssey – Embrace The Galaxy (2003) Radioactive: "Yeah (2003) Jim Jidhed – Full Circle (2003) Edge of Forever – Feeding the Fire (Additional lead guitar on "Prisoner") (2004) Deacon Street Project – Deacon Street Project (2004) Bai Bang – The Best Of (2005) Sha Boom – The Race Is On (2005) Various Artists – United: Where Is The Fire DVD (2005) Locomotive Breath – Change of Track (2006) Speedy Gonzales – Electric Stalker (2006) The Poodles – Metal Will Stand Tall (Co-wrote "Kingdom of Heaven" with Jake Samuel) (2006) Impulsia – Expressions (2009) W.E.T.- WET (2009) As producer Edge of Forever – Feeding the Fire (2004) External links Official Marcel Jacob site 1.Jump up ^ "Marcel Jacob". jeffscottsoto.com. Retrieved 2009-07-21. 2.Jump up ^ "BLABBERMOUTH.NET – TALISMAN/Ex-YNGWIE MALMSTEEN Bassist MARCEL JACOB Dead at 45". roadrunnerrecords.com. Retrieved 2009-07-21. Category:1964 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Musicians from Stockholm Category:Talisman (band) members Category:Europe (band) members Category:Swedish bass guitarists Category:Swedish heavy metal bass guitarists Category:Musicians who committed suicide Category:Suicides in Sweden